Top 20 Best Animated Heroines
by Quinnie Jay
Summary: Here is a list I created about who I think are the best animated heroines on the planet!


**Top 20 Best Animated Heroines**

Here's a list a made up of who I think are the best animated heroines on the planet! Enjoy and _please_ comment!**  
><strong>

20. **Snow White** – _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

It's good to be able to look back about 70 years and see how today's animated heroines used to look. Snow White's simple short hair style, limited outfits, and childish demeanor suited her time and environment very well. She definitely isn't as curvy and "matured" as most of today's heroines, but her design is cute and innocent, which was the goal Walt Disney had set for her. Her singing and speaking voices can be a bit irritating at times and take some getting used to, but HEY! That _was_ the late 30's, and Adriana Caselotti did well for her time of little technology (*GASP* No AUTOTUNE?). Snow White is definitely your epitome of the ancient perspective of perfect young female, which has definitely changed since then.

19. **Aurora** – _Sleeping Beauty_

Moving on a few decades to 1959, when Princess Aurora waltzed onto the big screen. This royal gal has long, thick, golden locks, and like most princesses of her time, dreaming is a passionate hobby of hers. Mary Costa voiced her with such a soft and regal tone that I almost forgot she wasn't real (hey, I was five when I first saw this movie and I didn't believe in animation, yet I _did _believe in the tooth fairy). I love her outfits (although she only wears two), and personally, I think she looks much better in blue. Who's with me?

18. **Alice** – _Alice_ _in Wonderland_

For someone who dreams of nothing but nonsense, this girl's pretty smart. Her design is cute and traditional, but what else would you expect from a common schoolgirl of her time? She's no princess, but she can be bossy and a tad snooty when she's ready, and isn't afraid to tell people something's complete nonsense (although it's all taking place in _her_ dream). Alice is definitely one of the stronger of the pre-60's animated heroines, and I commend her for that.

17. **Wendy** – _Peter Pan_

An indefinite British beauty. Although young and a lover of fun (pardon my rhyme), she is quite mature for her age, proper, and is not afraid to be firm when she has to be. She can also be quite motherly (if you've seen the movie or know the story of _Peter Pan_, I hope you've caught my drift). She also has a significant jealous streak when it comes to the relationship between Peter Pan and a certain princess. I'm sure it's not easy taking care of two younger brothers, much less a tree full of "lost boys", but Wendy does a great job at it.

16. **Tinkerbell **– _Peter Pan_

It's time to bring in our most miniature heroine. I'm still not sure if she's a pixie or a fairy, or what the difference is, but how can you not love her? She's spunky and adorable, and has a bit of a temper to match, but that's what I love about her. Although Tink doesn't speak in the original film, she has her own way of expressing herself through her face, body, and…um…tinkling (you know what I mean!).

15. **Odette **– _The Swan Princess_

I'd say it's about time to bring in a non-Disney princess in the case of Odette, who brings in our top 15. I enjoyed seeing how this princess grew from a plucky and tomboyish little girl, to a prim teenager, and finally into a mature and beautiful young woman (however, I wish more of her initial spunk could have been kept). I love her singing voice, courtesy of Liz Callaway, and her speaking voice is soft and sweet thanks to the late Michelle Nicastro. The best thing about Odette is that she isn't about to stand by and let her handsome prince love her only because she's beautiful, although she definitely is.

14. **Cinderella** – _Cinderella _

Moving back to the 50's is one of our most popular and recognized animated heroines; a scullery maid-turned-princess. Cinderella's definitely had one of the toughest lives I've seen. Forced to serve and pamper her cruel stepmother and…um…unattractive stepsisters (although they aren't _that ugly_), Cinderella managed to come out on top with the help of some talking mice, an oversized pumpkin, a magical godmother, and some very unique (uncomfortable) footwear. If I were her, I would have my stepfamily _subtly_ punished (beheaded) for their years of mistreatment, but of course, Cinderella prefers to forgive and see the good side of things, although she sure as heck deserves to acknowledge the bad.

13. **Esmeralda –**_ The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

This heroine teaches you several important lessons including...gypsies rule! The fire in Esmeralda's character is very plausible, and boy is she talented, considering she's able to sing, dance, perform several acrobatic maneuvers, and vanish at will! There isn't a character I know, male or female, who is as fearless as Esmeralda, and I just love her pet goat...although I can never remember his/her/its name if he/she/it has one. Of course, her outfit is eccentric and takes some effort to not criticize, but that's part of what makes her unique.

12. **Jasmine** – _Aladdin_

Time to introduce this feisty Arabian princess. Although she's quite pampered, she's in no way spoiled, and falls for a handsome young street rat instead of a rich, snooty prince. While most princesses prefer to remain within the safety of their castles and look down upon the peasants of the outside world, Jasmine decided to climb over the walls that safely hold her in and experience the peasant life firsthand. Linda Larkin could not have done a better job with her speaking voice, matched by a beautiful singing voice courtesy of Lea Salonga.

11. **Meg – **_Hercules_

Meg's got it all...especially hair. To be honest, there are a few things you would have to get used to if you were to like Meg; her hair, her hands, her feet, her outfit, her body, her eyebrows, her eyes, her limbs, her elbows...need I go on? But once you're able to look past those things, you will definitely fall in love with her. She's independent, spunky, and her sarcasm is simply killer! Although her waist is 1/3 the size of her head, and her arms are about the width of a strand of hair, she's a tough girl who's had her share of heartbreaks and relationships that have run dry, but has enough heart to open her eyes to the love of the Mighty Hercules.

10.** Pocahontas – **_Pocahontas_

This Native-American beauty is one of my favourites, and therefore perfect for bringing in the top ten. Unlike most other heroines on this list, Pocahontas is quite mature and sophisticated. However, at the same time, she is more adventurous than most. Who else has the guts to jump off a waterfall headfirst into a lake. I love Pocahontas' singing voice, courtesy of Judy Kuhn, and her connection with nature is very admirable, considering _these _animals don't talk to her (although she does have a talking tree). Her story doesn't have a traditional Disney "happy" ending, but story is pure and true.

9. **Kida** – _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_

The Atlantian princess is everything BUT normal...which is EXACTLY why I like her. Different in every way; her outfit is one of the most revealing (and she definitely looks good in it), her hair is the most differently cut (and I absolutely adore it), and her accent, courtesy of Cree Summers, just sparks your interest as soon as you hear her. Kida is very capable of handling herself, and although she is very underrated (which I can't quite understand), she deserves a spot near the top of my list.

8. **Tiana – **_The Princess and the Frog_

Any frog should be grateful to land a princess as efficient as Tiana. Not only is she pretty, but she is a fantastic chef (I wouldn't really know because I can't actually taste her food) but I've been told good things about her gumbo. No one works harder than "Tia", and when it comes to determination, she's got it down packed. She is sure to whoop the laziness right out of you, especially if you're a spoiled, pampered prince who just so happens to be in a frog's body (hmm...).

7.** Fiona** – _Shrek_

Who doesn't love a good ogre princess? Fiery, energetic, and a natural wiz at kung fu, Fiona takes the cake for physical defense and burping at will. Her story is definitely the most unique I've heard in a while, and I love her long red braid (which also comes in handy when facing off against a bunch of French guys). Although she pretends to be a traditional, stereotypical princess, she is nothing of the sort, and can always handle herself (and others) with great force and efficiency.

6.** Jane Porter** – _Tarzan_

And the Brits return with this loveable and proper English exploration artist who meets and consequently falls in love with a handsome jungle man. Jane is very talkative and somewhat prim who initially cares little for the more "messy" aspects of the jungle. However, she quickly develops into an adventurous and outgoing young woman who is not afraid to swing on vines, and therefore, trades in her oversized yellow tent...er...dress for a simple tank top and wrap skirt, finally deciding to free her luscious brown hair from its tightly wound bun. I love Minnie Driver as Jane, especially her British accent and slight quirk.

5. **Rapunzel – **_Tangled_

This long-haired princess managed to _brush_ her way past into the top 5 by only a _strand_. All hair puns aside, I love Rapunzel. Not only because of her blinding hair, which is fantastic, but also because of her charismatic personality. She knows how to use her hair to her advantage, especially when it comes to kicking rear, and forcing others to do what she wants...um...Flynn. Her energy is contagious, and when she gets excited or nervous it is simply hilarious. Personally, I think she looks better with short, brown hair, but she's generally great all around. She also has one of the most adorable animal sidekicks...PASCAL!

4. **Mulan –** _Mulan_

Who doesn't like to see a young woman kick butt? Mulan only wants to live her life as herself and not be shunned or criticized for being atypical to the traditional female. It's great to see another girl who is able to defend herself even _BETTER_ than most guys, especially when it comes to facing off against an entire army of Huns. Mulan has one of the best singing voices, again courtesy of Lea Salonga, and one of the best Disney songs I've ever heard, "Reflection".

3. **Ariel** – _The Little Mermaid_

This mermaid princess has managed to reel herself into the top 3. Ariel pretty much started off today's era of more independent heroines. She is spunky and headstrong, and refuses to abide to rules that prevent her from being who she wants to be, especially ones stated by her strict yet loving father, King Triton. I love Ariel's hairstyle and colour; long and red. I especially love the way it moves when she's underwater. Her singing voice, provided by Jodi Benson, is immaculate, and it's no wonder she remains one of the most noticeable Disney heroines to-date (how can't she be when she wears a seashell bikini top most of the time).

2. **Anastasia** – _Anastasia_

Anastasia, or Anya as some of you know her, has the second highest spot on my list because of the fact that she isn't trying to be perfect. Instead, she's just trying to find her family. What a goal to pursue, especially when you're plagued with amnesia, have no memory of your past, and are an orphan. Anastasia's spunk and courage is admirable. I mean, do you know any other princess who was bold enough to slap her handsome love-interest across the face? _That _is what I call sheer bravery. In terms of appearance, her design is perfect, even her baggy orphan outfit which, by the way, is not as ugly as some people say it is. Anya deserves to be the runner-up.

1. **Belle** –_ Beauty and the Beast_

Finally, the heroine you've all been waiting for. The one who I admire the most...the one who I love the most...the one who captured my heart from the first time I saw her movie. This heroine is none other than BELLE! Belle is occupying the first spot because...well...she's awesome! Let's start with her voice. Paige O'Hara did such an excellent job with her speaking and singing voices that she sounded human enough to be actually saying and singing those things, even though I didn't have a surround sound system when I first saw this movie. On to appearance. Belle's hair is perfect, not too long and not too short, and just the right shade of brown. I love her eyes too. They are big and adventurous, and although most of you think they're brown, YOU'RE WRONG! They're HAZEL! Finally, personality. Although Belle isn't as physically active as Mulan or Ariel, she doesn't have to be because she's both book smart _and _people smart, not afraid to voice her opinions, and she makes mistakes, which is something everyone can relate to. In other words, Belle is my favourite because, despite the fact that she has perfect skin, perfect speech, perfect hair, and and a trimmed waist, she's one of the most HUMAN animated characters out there...and that's a fact.


End file.
